Saving Me
by Loveless427
Summary: Life on Cybertron during the war wasn't easy for anyone. But what was it like to be born during the war? Knowing nothing but death and destruction? Only one has survived to tell. Bee centric.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Me

Disclaimer: Obviously and sadly I do not own Transformers.... :(

Being created in the midst of a war is never easy. From the beginning of his life all Bee could remember was run, duck, hide. The loss of his friends, mentors and worst of all his creators themselves. He used to always wonder what cybertron would be like if the war ended or better yet if it never began at all.

He started out as a neutral, neither decepticon nor autobot. From what he could remember of his creators they were kind mini-bots who took exceptional care of him and his home town was as peaceful as possible what with transformers fighting and killing each other for control over the little stretch of land. Yes, in the beginning life was -overall- all right.

But then when he was the equivalent to a 4 year old human child his creators where killed, shot in the crossfire. Not knowing if it was decepticon or autobot plasma that ended their life he just grew up disliking them both. Not hating, Bee couldn't find it in his spark even after all that has happened, to hate anyone. But disliking, vowing he would never join either faction.

Parentless and homeless he joined up with a few other orphan younglings. The bonds between himself and the other bot's was meanings, looking back he cant even seem to remember most of their names. But most bot's knew that it was safer to be in a group then alone. The younglings would often form small teams and devise simple but effective plans for stealing energon cubs from either of the two war factions, switching constantly between autobots and decepticons. And because of his small size, Bee was usually the one picked to sneak into the base and do the deed.

In the beginning the job had been simple, no one was expecting it so guards where loosely scattered about, close enough to see a full sized mech enter but not a tiny youngling. But soon they caught on and started to take constant recordings of their supplies eventually noticing more was disappearing then the amount normally dispersed among their troops. And thus, both Autobot and Decepticon forces doubled their supply guards. Seems they finally agreed on something. That something being someone, or something was stealing portions or there food source. And on a regular basses as well.

And this is where Bee's real story began. On a mission just like any other. Get in, steal some energon cubes and book it outta there. Simple enough. Goodness knows he had done it hundreds of times before. And so Bee and two other younglings slowly crept up towards the war base eyeing any possible openings they could use. Finding one that would suffice Bee turned to the other young bot's, gave a few hand signs showing he would go alone and telling them to keep watch and quickly darted threw the small hole.

Stage one completed.

Now to find those damn cubes. Ever since the older mechs noticed the missing energon they began to move the cubes to different places, they weren't to difficult to find though just annoying to look for especially when you just wanted to leave. As quickly as mechanically possible. Ah! The tell tale glow of neon pink energon! Stage 2 was almost completed! Slinking carefully toward the fluorescent glow Bee dodged swiftly and silently into the room before any guards saw him. Quickly he approached the delicious food (this faction tended to have the better tasting energon) and smiled. Lifting up his small hands to pulled out two cubes. Not enough to last very long but since the supplies became more guarded taking anymore could get him caught. Especially since the whole area was dimly lite and the energon was rather bright.

Stage two completed.

Turning around to sneak back out the way he came in Bee didn't take notice to the slight wobble of the higher energon cubes now that two supporting ones where missing. He didn't notice that is until he heard a loud crash directly behind him. Jumping and turning all at the same time Bee's only thought was that these cubes didn't explode, being highly unstable and all. When they didn't he released a small noise equivalent to a human sigh and turned back around ready to run expecting guards to come after that. Only to slam into a hard cold surface. Metal. Large. This wasn't just any normal wall. A mechs lower leg. Bee was screwed.

"Well looks like we finally caught the culprit" A booming voice said aloud. Bee could just tell without even looking at his face that this mech was smiling. He could just hear it in his tone.

The laughs of other mechs gently shook the thick metal walls around him causing Bee to drop his two cubes and cower closer to himself. Thick metal digits wrapped themselves around his mid section lifting him high in the air, the laughing of the other large mechs still shaking the room. Yup, he was screwed.

And even though he didn't like either faction part of him just wished this was an Autobot base instead of Decepticon.

Author Note: I don't really know if I'll continue this. I found it long since forgotten in my WordPerfect's memory and decided to submit it since it serves no other purpose. I know I stink at writing, always have and always will XD and since this was written even further back in my life it's probably much worse then I think...Maybe I should just delete it....Blah :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers..... :(

Cold. Cold, hard, unloving hands gripped his tiny stomach painfully. Not aggressive enough to cause any permanent damage but hard enough to be extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't move and he was starting to get antsy but this wasn't the worst of his problem's. No the worst part was where this rugged mech was taking him. To his Lord. Megatron.

Bee had never personally meet this Megatron before but that, in no way, meant he hadn't heard about him. The stories where always just sightings, personal documentaries of what people had seen but never experienced simply because anyone stupid enough to be seen by this Megatron didn't come back to tell the tale themselves. But that's to be expected. He is the ruler of all Decepticons.

And now 'Bee the invincible' was being carried down the dimly lite corridor right to the diabolical tyrant himself. He wanted to run but he was trapped. Trapped by the large metal digits and hundreds of wires that made up this gigantic mech's right hand. That was his current prison. A mech's hand. Pathetic. He never really thought about being caught, the idea never really crossed his processor. Until now that is. So instead of struggling like most Youngling's would of done, Bee just kind of sat their. But that didn't mean in anyway that he wasn't terrified.

A door. Huge and wide. Two highly armed guards to either side of the foreboding entrance/exit. This was it. Bee could just feel the raw, angry power emitting from the room just a few steps away.

"Well, it's time you met Megatron little one, but don't be scared he loves Sparkling's". The deep voice of the mech towering above him whispered in his small audio receptors. Sarcasm. Bee hated sarcasm.

Metal met metal as the Mech's left hand slowly pushed open the metallic door with an eerie creek. Seems everything about this base was as creepy as the machines that resided in it. Two long strides and they had crossed the thresh hold. Bee seemed to notice that the energy he had felt earlier was just residual, probably left behind by the Mech who ruled. But if that was true then who was that sitting in the large stone throne at the far end of the room? He was small. If this was Megatron he didn't do his stories justice. Tiny, frail and oddly jittery, words used to describe the opposite of Megatron. Well the one he had heard about.

"Frenzy! You stupid pile of useless scrap! Get down from their Before Megatron returns!" The larger mech roared at the tiny one sitting atop the throne. The little red and black 'con' hopped down, stuck out his swallowing unit and ran to the end of the room before disappearing. Well that was...odd?

"Seems like luck is on your side Sparkling, Megatron must of went out so you'll be going to the holding cells." The burly mech said, a hint of agitation in his voice. "But don't worry, as soon as he comes back I'll be sure to introduce you." Bee looked up just in time to see a brief wicked smirk stretch across the mech's metallic face making him look, if possible, more evil. And that damn Sarcasm again. Had Bee mentioned how much he hated it?

And so they were off again to the 'holding cells'. After many twists and turns and downward walk ways they finally approached another large metal door, feeling the digits of the large mech obscure his vision temporarily Bee could tell he was typing in some kind of access code. Hearing the sound of the door sliding open and the digits covering his optics move, Bee greedily looked up only to gasp. The walls were covered in processed energon. Someone had bled in here. Many had probably died in here. That thought alone made Bee shiver.

"Scared sparkling?" That damn voice! Bee was really starting to hate it and he's never hated anything before.

As soon as they entered the large room Bee was hit full force by the smell of rotting energon and rusting metal. He was about to expel his own energon onto the already soaked floor but held it in. The mech above him was already laughing and Bee was not about to humor him more.

"Ding, Ding, Ding time to wake up" his captors voice roared again only this time containing tones of undeniable enjoyment. "You've got a new roommate and I'm sure your all eager to greet him to our humble abode". Before Bee could respond (in his mind of course) with some kind of snappy comeback pained grunts and gasps meet his audio's. And for some reason Bee felt his spark ache. This energon on the ground was probably there's drained from them by the most painful means imaginable.

"Don't worry little one these are all your friends here" The large mech whispered again in his audio before rather painfully flicking his left optic. Blue. The other prisoners in here were most likely Autobots. That made sense, they were at war.

Carried toward the back of the room Bee was tossed rather harshly into one of the smaller cells, hitting the wall with a loud metal clang. Groaning as he forced his tired aching body into an upright position Bee watched the cell door slam shut and the large evil mech walk back to the door he had previously passed through kicking one of the other cells while he laughed. And then the room became cloaked in darkness, the only sound was the echo of cruel laughter still trapped in the dark musky room. Trapped, just like the rest of them.

Bee sent an extra surge of power to his optics causing them to glow and allowing him to see the other contents of the room just a little more clearly. Five. Five other pairs of glowing optics were in this room, some cracked and broken but still five. So that meant their was, in the least, five other mech's here with him.

Nervously Bee scooted to the farthest corner of his cell. He was scared and he didn't want to be here at all, he wasn't made for this. He was small, weak and quiet. For goodness sake, he wasn't even an Autobot! He wasn't supposed to be here! But then again he was stealing. 'Only because you had to' a small voice in the back of his CPU told him. That's right! He didn't steal to intentionally cause trouble or hurt anyone he only did it to survive! And now he was going crazy, talking to strange voices in his head!

Without realizing it Bee released a small sob unintentionally becoming the center of attention once again. Looking up quickly when he heard the sound of metal scrapping across concrete Bee saw a pair of greatly concerned blue optics gazing into his own from the cell next to his as a large blue hand came through the bars. "The name's Beachcomber, what's yours little one?" Not sensing any negative aura from the larger mech designated Beachcomber, Bee crawled toward the outstretched hand placing his smaller inside in an awkward handshake "Bee". Looking up into the older mech's optics Bee could see so many different emotions pity, concern, fear.

"You shouldn't be in here Bee, we gotta get you out" Beachcomber whispered in a soft almost loving voice. And for some reason Bee didn't like seeing such an unhappy look on 'Comber's' face plate so gently pulling on the older mech's hand Bee nuzzled his palm with his cheek "I'll be okay, I promise" Holding out his smallest digit as he wrapped it around Beachcomber's in the ever binding pinky swear. And nothing could break a pinky swear, right?

Author's note: I would like to give a big Thank You! To my reviewers, you guys are awesome! I noticed the spelling errors in my last chapter and triple checked this one so hopefully it isn't as bad :P. Oh and AnimeBlues I'll be expecting my cookie AND muffin as soon as possible XD. Sziasztok!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings**: This chapter does contain character death I'm so sorry but its necessary to the main characters development :(. I know this kind of ruins the chapter but some people don't like reading it so I wanted to give them fair warning.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Transformers.

Bee didn't know how long he had been in the small containment cell but it felt like forever and the only possible pass time he could think of was talking to his new "friend" in the cell next to him. He tried to ignore the Autobot insignia marring Beachcomber's chest plate, tried to ignore the fact that he made an oath to himself not to get involved let alone become "friends" with any transformers wearing either symbols, but he couldn't stop himself from sneaking quick glances at the offending image. Bee also couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe this was the bot who killed his creators, destroyed his life and left him to fight for himself at such an early age. He knew it sounded ridiculous but he just couldn't stop his CPU from forming this conclusion.

Quickly he reverted his gaze back to Beachcombers face before he noticed the angry glare Bee had been giving the innocent little red picture on his chest.

"So how long have you been in here?" Bee questioned in an attempt to deter his mind from the unwanted direction it had been going. His creator's deaths was a topic he did not like to t about.

"Who knows. The Con's ripped out my internal clock" The Autobot said pointing to a hole in the side of his helm. "I'm sure it's some psychological tactic, primus knows it drives me crazy."

"Oh, so why haven't your allies come for you" Bee said while attempting to keep the anger out of his voice.

For awhile Beachcomber just stared down at the little youngling with a contemplating look in his optics, Bee didn't know why but he could of sworn for a minute he saw sadness flash across the bright blue glowing orbs. Finally he answered with a simple "sometimes we must sacrifice ourselves for the greater good, if the Autobots try to get into this Decepticon stronghold we could end up losing more Bots then we rescue."

Bee was about to retort when the metal doors to the holding room slid open. Light came pouring into the room and once again Bee was exposed to the puddles of processed energon he had been trying to forget about.

While the other prisoners in the small room groaned as their damaged optics attempted to adjust to the sudden change, Bee hesitantly looked toward the now open doors where two large Decepticons stood, one being the 'Con' who had tossed him into this hell hole. Taking a few steps forward the unknown 'Con' scanned the room once before looking at his partner. "Well, get the one you told me about and lets go! It stinks in here!" he growled angrily clearly unhappy about having to enter the disgusting area. "Nasty little vermin" He muttered under his breath before side stepping and allowing the smaller 'Con' to come forward. "Calm down Starscream this will only take a second." he grunted quickly with a hint of barely contained annoyance in his voice. Bee began to shake with uncertainty and started praying to Primus that they weren't here for him, no matter how hard he tried to deny it the truth was that these mechs frightened him.

As the 'Con' designated Starscream stood silently against the side of the open door the other evil looking Mech began to trudge slowly toward the back of the room before turning and facing the cell directly across from him. Bee let out a small sigh that he had not known he'd been holding in and began to feel a guilty relief enter his small body. Relief that they weren't here for him and guilt that he was almost happy the other prisoner was there current target.

Sparing a quick glance toward Beachcomber he was greeted with a very concerned but still very angry faceplate. Slowly Beachcomber's hand came up to his face in a shushing gesture, single digit placed directly in front of metallic lips. Bee didn't need to be told twice and quickly shut down any cooling units he had previously been using to vent some of the dank, potent air around him. No need to draw in unwanted attention.

But then, as if the whole thing was a game, the unnamed 'Con' turned around and gave Bee one of the cruelest smirks he had every witnessed. Jagged metal teeth linked together to form something that belonged in a nightmare but never on a real mechs faceplate and Bee couldn't help but release a gasp at the sudden change of atmosphere. What had been relief soon turned into pure terror.

"Why hello there little one, Megatron has requested your presence" He whispered with glee laced in his gruff metallic voice. The fear Bee held before nearly tripled when the 'Con' spoke and he began to slide himself slowly toward the back of his cage. His prison.

"You slagging son of a glitch!" Beachcomber suddenly yelled out startling Bee and apparently the 'Con' as well. "Just let him go, he has nothing to do with this war! He's only a youngling for primus sakes!"

At this outburst Starscream stepped forward and into the dark room "Such insolence! No one told you to speak Autobot! You should consider yourself lucky that we are not here for you!" He growled, voice practically dripping in anger at the blatant disrespect. But Beachcomber's glare never left the smaller 'Con's' face. Starscream, noticing he was being ignored quickly walked over to Beachcomber's cell door, threw it open and began to beat the much smaller, damaged mech. "You, Autobot, need to learn your place" he said eerily calm for someone who was beating another being.

Bumblebee wasn't sure if he should put his hands over his mouth to smother the gasps that he knew where coming out of his vocalizer or over his audio receptors to help block out the pain filled yelps of his 'friend' and the angry yells of his comrades. He felt weak and powerless as his wide optics took in the sight before him. The Autobot...no Beachcomber tried to save him and all he could do in return was watch him get hit over and over.

"Stop! Please stop!! Bee screamed but nothing changed, it was as if no one could hear him. Bee's optics widened in disbelief as Starscream lifted the smaller 'Bot' and then slammed him into the ground. The sounds of metal and concrete smashing together filling the air but Beachcomber never screamed. Not when his chest plate was pealed off or when his spark was grasped between clawed fingers, not even when his life source was ripped out and his optics lost their beautiful blue hue. All he did was turn his head and look Bee right in the optics before flashing him a small smile as his body became nothing more then and empty shell.

Slowly Starscream stood up while wiping his hand together, turning he looked at Bee then glanced at his almost bored looking partner " I suppose I got a bit carried away." He said while shrugging and closing the now useless cell door behind him.

"Megatron isn't gonna be to happy about this, he told use all not to kill any of the prisoner's until he's finished with em'" The smaller 'Con' said while sliding open the door between him and the little 'Bot'.

"Megatron is fool!" Starscream shrieked "he keeps them alive much to long. Long after they serve their purpose. I just did him a favor, so he should be happy!" Starscream then turned and began to walk out of the small room before glancing over his shoulder "And hurry up with the prisoner YOU have wasted enough time here!"

The smaller 'Con' growled in obvious annoyance at the accusation while entering Bee's small cell. "Let's go" he whispered snatching Bee roughly from the corner he had curled himself into "you've had the appetizer, now it's time for the main course." the wicked, still unnamed Decepticon said holding Bee's little frame once again in his strong non-gentle hand.

As he turned and began walking toward the large metal doors Bee's wide open optic's never left the dead, prone body of what was once his 'friend'. Beachcomber. Autobot Beachcomber, his friend.

**Author's Note**: The ending was kind of important since in this story Bee tries to ignore that Beachcomber is an Autobot and he always puts quotations around the word friend when referring to his relationship with 'Comber'. At the end though he admits that Beachcomber is an Autobot and comes to terms with the fact that he did like Beachcomber regardless of his faction and that maybe the Autobot's aren't as bad as he originally assumed especially when compared to the Cons. Also the reason Beachcomber doesn't have his visor thingy on is because well I guess they got broken from the torture he received before Bee arrived. Just wanted to make that a little clearer. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Sziasztok!


End file.
